This disclosure generally relates to personal massage devices and more particularly to a personal massager with an undulating arm.
Personal massagers, also known as personal vibrators, come in a variety of configurations and perform a variety of functions, ranging from medical therapy to erotic stimulation. A personal massager typically provides its massaging effect through vibration of one end, and in some cases the end is designed for movement other than just vibration. However, the movement of these personal massagers is fairly limited and is not designed specifically to accommodate the different physiologies of many different users while stimulating more than one area of the body simultaneously and providing independent user control of the stimulation. In addition, many personal massagers have a short service life and need to be replaced after a relatively short time due to the design of the movement mechanisms.